Exchanging Gifts
by James Stryker
Summary: Shelby gives her hunky fiance Xander his early Christmas gift.


**Exchanging Gifts**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you the first of many erotic Christmas one-shots with your favorite shows and pairings. Okay, I was inspired to write about this pairing after reading a few stories about them. Well this is a crossover story and the two shows that I will be writing about are** _ **Bunk'd**_ **and** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **and the characters Xander McCormick and Shelby Marcus. In this story, Shelby and Xander are engaged and they're spending Christmas together in Xander's apartment and Shelby gives Xander his early Christmas present, a very special early Christmas gift. Now before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and it is very descriptive. It will contain sexual content, strong language and smut and if you don't like reading smut about Xander McCormick and Shelby Marcus, then turn back and read something else. If this is what you're here to read about and that you're mature enough to read this, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **Bunk'd**_ **,** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **or the characters. Oh, and by the way, I am going to age Xander and Shelby up a bit so in this story Xander is 23 and Shelby is 21 and they're both living together. So sit back, relax, grab yourself a hot cup of hot chocolate and enjoy** _ **Exchanging Gifts**_ **.**

It's the most wonderful time of the year again.

It is Christmastime once again in the city of Portland, Oregon and twenty-one year old Shelby Marcus was happy to be spending Christmas Eve with her musician boyfriend Xander McCormick. Shelby was ecstatic about the holiday season. Over the past few days, she was busy getting the apartment decked out for Christmas by putting the tree up early after Thanksgiving, hanging the stockings on the fireplace with care, having the house smell like Glade Holiday scented candles, apple cinnamon her favorite and baking cookies and decorating the gingerbread house that her and Xander worked on until Cyd ends up eating one of the gingerbread kids.

It was a snowy Saturday evening and Xander and Shelby snuggled up on the couch together drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows, chocolate sprinkles and a little piece of a Hershey's chocolate bar on top that Shelby made. The two were on the couch with the knitted blanket wrapped around them while watching the 24-hour marathon of _A Christmas Story_ on TBS, a tradition that Shelby likes to do on Christmas Eve.

"Hey, Shelbs." Xander said.

"Yes?" Shelby replied back.

"How many times are you going to watch _A Christmas Story?_ Doesn't that even bore you watching it over and over and over again?" Xander asked taking a sip from his Darth Vader mug.

"No, it doesn't bore me. I just like watching it." Shelby smiled.

"Couldn't we watch something else? They're showing _Frozen_ on Disney Channel…." Xander said.

"Ooh, I love Frozen! Can we watch it, please, please, please, please?" Shelby asked, pleading and giving Xander her adorable puppy dog pout.

"So, I can hear you sing _Let It Go_?" Xander asked.

"Hey, you know that I am an excellent singer. Idina Minzel ain't got nothing on me." Shelby smirked as Xander chuckled for a bit and picked up the remote to see what's on.

"How about _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_? It's on Freeform right now. I love that movie. Especially that scene where Chevy Chase gives out his Christmas greeting to the executives at his job. You know, the Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, kiss my ass, kiss his ass, kiss your ass, happy Hanukkah-line." Xander said, memorizing the line from the movie.

"I still can't believe that you bought that t-shirt." Shelby rolled her eyes. "And besides, they play that movie over and over and over again every single day. I mean, it's a good movie and it's very hilarious, but really? Do you have to keep showing it?"

"And this coming from the girlfriend who watches _A Christmas Story_ over and over again on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day." Xander teased Shelby as the blonde cutie playfully slaps his arm. "Hey, easy. I have hot chocolate in my hand. I don't want to spill it."

Shelby smiled at Xander before taking another sip of her hot chocolate from her Saturday Evening Post Christmas coffee mug with a Norman Rockwell painting of the little boy and his grandfather sitting on a rocking horse with the words "Merry Christmas" printed on it, then turned to Xander and watched him take another sip of hot chocolate.

"Mmm, you did an excellent job with the hot cocoa." Xander said as Shelby starts giggling at him. "What? What's so funny?"

"You have a little whipped cream mustache on your upper lip." Shelby said as she took her thumb to wipe the whipped cream from off of Xander's upper lip. Xander looked at his blonde girlfriend for a bit, taking her hand in his and brought her thumb closer towards his mouth and sucked the cream off of her thumb. Shelby blushed as she watched the emerald-eyed hunk teasing her thumb for a bit before kissing her.

"So, I know that I'm supposed to wait to give you your gift tomorrow but I'm anxious to give it to you right now." Shelby said with a big smile on her face.

"Well, what is it that you want to get me?" Xander asked as he began to notice a seductive look on the blonde's face.

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise. And if you want it, it's in the bedroom where I'll be at. But I don't want you in there yet. I'll let you know when it's time to come in." Shelby said as she got up from the couch and made her way over to the bedroom while Xander flips to another channel, changing it to _Die Hard_ that was playing right now. Minutes later, Xander got up to fix himself another cup of hot chocolate while waiting for Shelby to call him into the bedroom.

"Xander, babe. Could you come in the bedroom for a second? I want you to help me out with something." Shelby called.

The hunky musician sits his coffee mug down on the kitchen counter and made his way into the bedroom, walking in as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in total surprise at what he sees standing right in front of him. His beautiful blonde-haired, blue-eyed cutie wearing a red Christmas baby doll chemise, a red thong, a pair of red fuck me pumps and a Santa hat. Shelby walked up to Xander and gave him the old ho ho ho and sat down on the bed as Xander made his way over towards her.

"You know I'm too old to be sitting on Santa's lap." Xander chuckled.

"No one's too old to be sitting on Mrs. Claus' lap. Why don't you sit on my lap?" Shelby asked in a seductive tone as Xander sits down on her lap, checking out the sexy ensemble that she's wearing. She reminded him of pornstar Nicole Aniston in a movie that he saw her in.

"Have you been a good boy, Xander?" Shelby asked, running her finger up and down Xander's chest.

"Definitely. But I've been a little naughty this year. Well, really naughty." Xander said as he moved his hand down in between Shelby's legs and starts rubbing her clit through the fabric of her thong, making her moan softly.

"Mmm. Oh, Xander. You're being a bad boy." Shelby said in that seductive yet cute voice of hers.

"Oh, yeah. You know it, Shelbs." Xander said as he got off of Shelby's lap and sat down on the bed, this time Shelby sat down on his lap, feeling his bulging erection poking her core while she gazed deeply into his emerald eyes and leaned in, kissing him passionately. Xander kissed Shelby back and slipped his tongue inside her mouth as Shelby reached down the hem of his Christmas sweater, tugging it for a bit before lifting it over his head, revealing his magnificent toned chest. The blonde cutie starts grinding on Xander's lap nice and slow, feeling Xander's hands gripping her luscious firm ass.

"God, Shelby…." Xander groaned as Shelby smirks at him while he went back to kissing her kissable lips. Shelby moved her hips around as she continued to grind on Xander's lap, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter from his stiff cock rubbing against her vagina. She desperately wanted him.

The brown-haired hunk picked up Shelby and threw her on the bed, making her yelp and began to take off her red pumps from off of her feet and threw them across the bedroom. Then, he lifts off her babydoll chemise from off of her body, leaving her in her red bra and matching thong.

"Let's keep the Santa hat on, baby. It makes you look sexy in it." Xander said as Shelby blushed right in front of him. The handsome musician climbed on top of Shelby, leaning down to kiss her once more while he reached behind her back to unhook her bra, letting it drop to the bed as he caressed those luscious B-cup breasts of hers in his hands. Xander gripped Shelby's breasts tightly, making the blonde cutie squeal in delight and leaned down to take her left nipple in his mouth and starts sucking on it like he's been thirsty for days.

"Mmmm, Xander…." Shelby moaned, meeting Xander's emerald gaze with hers. Xander moved his free hand over to Shelby's right breast, taking it in his hand and played with it for a bit while he continued to tease her erect pink nub with his wet tongue. The hunky musician continued to worship the blonde woman's tits for a few minutes and continued to kiss down her body, placing some scorching wet kisses all over her stomach, using his tongue to lick around her belly button and down to her thong. He saw how extremely wet she was after noticing the giant wet spot on her red thong. Xander smirked at Shelby and leaned down to lick at the wet spot on her thong, tasting her for a bit before moving on to her creamy thighs.

"So sexy and so wet. I like that." Xander said as he latched his mouth onto Shelby's core, sucking her clit through her panties. Shelby's eyes rolled back in pleasure as Xander started to taste her sweetness. Xander's hands latched onto Shelby's soaking wet thong and pulled them down, displaying her smooth, bald pussy of hers that was glistening with her juices. The sight of Shelby's dripping wet cunt made Xander's mouth water, licking his lips as he was just dying to taste that sugary sweetness of hers.

Xander got down on his knees and pulled Shelby over to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs wide and threw her left leg over his shoulder. The hunky musician stuck his tongue out and began to lick around Shelby's sweet clit, making her shudder for a bit as Shelby ran her fingers through her boyfriend's brown hair.

"God, that's so good." Shelby moaned.

Xander took in the intoxicating scent that was coming from Shelby as he ran his tongue up and down her dripping wet slit. Shelby began to moan loudly as Xander continued to lick her sensitive clit. After he stops teasing her clit, Xander inserted a finger inside Shelby's swollen opening, then added a second finger inside her, feeling her juices coating his fingers."

"Fuck!" Shelby moaned out.

"I love it when you curse like that. So sexy." Xander grinned seductively at the blonde cutie as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her core nice and slow. Shelby lifts her hips up and moved her hand down to her clit and start rubbing it while having her juicy snatch fingered by one of Xander's perfect hands. Xander grabbed Shelby's hand and moved it away as he leaned in to take her sensitive love button in his mouth, sucking on it with pure passion and intensity, causing Shelby to buck her hips into his fingers and his perfect face. The handsome hunk added a third finger and a fourth finger inside the blonde cutie so that way her tiny hole is completely filled, Shelby screamed out Xander's name as he rapidly thrusts his fingers in and out of her hole and sucking on her clit. Her hips began to shake, her back would arch and her pretty toes began to curl as she felt her orgasm building up, closing her eyes as she saw fireworks exploding. Xander eased his fingers out of Shelby's pussy and licked her juices off to taste her right before flipping her over so that she was lying on her stomach. Shelby got on all fours, with her curvaceous ass sticking up in the air, Xander starts placing some kisses on her ass cheeks for a bit before spreading them open and leaned in to lick her puckered opening.

"Holy…XANDER!" Shelby whined from the feeling of Xander rimming her for the first time while he teased her clit with his thumb. The blonde cutie started shaking her ass like Lexi Belle while Annabelle Lee was eating her out in the tub. Her cute moans filled the bedroom as Xander plunged his tongue in and out of her asshole, frantically lapping away at her asshole making Shelby grip the bed sheets tightly till her knuckles turned white.

"Xander, I'm gonna….I'M GONNA CUM!" Shelby cried out. A burst of cum squirts out of Shelby, cumming all over Xander's thumb and all over the bed sheets. The hunky musician stops licking Shelby's ass and began to lick her pussy for a bit, tasting her juices that was leaking out of her pussy. After he was done tasting her, Xander flipped Shelby over on her back and kissed her so she can taste herself all over his lips. Xander gently bit down on Shelby's bottom lip while she reached down in between them and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoning his pants.

"Let's see if Little Xander is ready to come out and play." Shelby smirked as she slipped her hand inside Xander's jeans, gently grabbing onto his cock and gently massaging it, making him hiss in delight. Xander quickly took off his jeans and tossed them to the side along with his white boxers. His 9-inch cock sprung out in front of Shelby. Xander laid down on the bed as Shelby crawled over to the side of him. Shelby licked her soft pink lips in awe from the sight of his erect member. The blonde cutie grabbed onto his hard cock, teasing him a bit by licking around the mushroom-head tip of his cock, making Xander's body jerk a little. Shelby continued to lick up and down his shaft before taking him in her mouth, able to get five out of the nine inches inside her mouth.

"That's it, Shelbs. Suck that big cock of mine." Xander moaned, moving his hand down to Shelby's luscious ass and giving it a good hard smack, making Shelby yelp a bit. Shelby bobbed her head up and down at a slow and steady pace before getting all nine inches in her mouth, instantly deep throating him and bobbing at a steadily and faster pace like a pro. While she kept sucking Xander's dick, Shelby reached down to massage her boyfriend's scrotum, massaging it gently as Xander's moans filled the room. Xander kept smacking Shelby's ass until her milky white flesh turned red.

"Let me try something else." Shelby said as she starts working her sexy feet on his hard cock. "How does that feel, Xander?"

"Holy….Shelby…. that fe-feels good." Xander groaned as he watched his beautiful blonde girlfriend teasing the tip of his cock with her big toe. Xander grabbed Shelby's left foot as she continued to rub his cock up and down on his shaft, loving the sight of those suckable toes of hers teasing him. He was dying to shoot his load all over her sexy feet. Shelby stops giving Xander a footjob and brought her left foot closer to his mouth as the hunky musician grabbed her foot and starts sucking on her toes for a bit, tasting some of his pre-cum that coated her toes that were painted with fire red nail polish. Xander stops sucking on Shelby's toes and pulled a foil packet from out of the night table and ripped it open with his teeth, slipping the Trojan condom on his shaft.

"Fuck me, Xander." Shelby said as she laid down on her back.

Xander moves in between Shelby's leg, spreading them wide open while he teases her dripping with entrance with his condom-covered cock before entering. Shelby closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath as Xander penetrates her tight little virgin hole nice and slow, making her whimper a bit in pain. Wanting her to get used to his size, Xander leaned down to kiss Shelby romantically for a bit. Once the pain subsides, Shelby began to feel a bit of pleasure as Xander moved in and out of her dripping wet hole nice and slow, with Shelby running her fire red fingernails up and down on his back. The blonde cutie wrapped her legs around his waist and held him closer as Xander's thrusts got a little harder and a little faster.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Shelby." Xander moaned as he kept thrusting in and out of the blonde cutie.

Wanting to switch to another position, Xander rolled over on his back so that way Shelby was on top of him. Shelby braced her hands on top of Xander's chest and began to ride him in the cowgirl position. The blonde whipped her head back and forth and moaned loudly. Their hands laced together and their eyes meeting each other as Shelby rode Xander harder and faster, feeling his cock rubbing against her g-spot. Shelby leaned down to capture Xander's lips with hers in a heated and passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together in pure bliss. Xander gripped Shelby's hips tightly, slamming into her dripping wet snatch like a jackhammer while his hands roam throughout her body until he began to play with her breasts for a bit. Just when the two of them were teetering on the edge of ecstasy, Xander flipped Shelby over on her side and held her leg up as he hammered deeply inside her while she reached down to play with her swollen clit, sending herself over the edge.

"That's it, Shelbs. You want to cum all over my cock?" Xander asked as he kept pounding Shelby's snatch.

Shelby nodded as her inner walls clench tightly around his cock as Xander gave her a couple more hard thrusts until the hunk couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Xander yelled out.

With one final thrust, Shelby began to squirt all over Xander's cock, with him easing his cock out of her and removed the condom as he began to stroke his cock furiously. Xander lets out a loud moan as he fired his spunk all over Shelby's thighs and all over her stomach. The pouty lipped blonde bit her lower lip gently and gave him a sexy look before capturing his lips with hers while they snuggled closer toward each other.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Xander said.

"Merry Christmas, Xander." Shelby said. "I hope that you love your gift."

"Definitely. I loved it, blue eyes." Xander said, smiling at Shelby.

 **And that was** _ **Exchanging Gifts**_ **. I hope you all enjoyed this steamy Christmas one-shot and boy, I hope you've all had your holy water handy because this story was hot and Xander definitely stuffed Shelby's stocking. LOL. Next up, another Christmas one-shot of your choice: the Rilaya story** _ **A Christmas Surprise**_ **for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **, the Rucas one-shot** _ **Naughty or Nice**_ **for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **, the Cyd/Naldo story** _ **Santa, Baby**_ **for** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **, the Xander/Emma story** _ **A Gift for Xander**_ **for** _ **Bunk'd**_ **, the Cyd/Shelby/Xander story** _ **Christmas Came Early**_ **for** _ **Best Friends Whenever/Bunk'd**_ **or the Halex (Haley/Alex) story** _ **Merry Christmas, Alex**_ **for** _ **Modern Family**_ **. Might need some help coming up with plots for the stories. If you have any idea for plots, let me know. Don't forget to review this story and add this to your favorites. Who knows? Maybe I'll continue the erotic Christmas one-shots through January and maybe an erotic New Year's one-shot. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers. Also, I would like to thank fellow writer UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for inspiring me.**


End file.
